


The Once-ler's Minecraft Adventure Deluxe

by A_Random_Person_11037, epiconcelergamer69696969



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Minecraft (Video Game), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Minecraft, Rated M for language, he has some fun ;), once-ler goes to minecraft, steve x once-ler, thanos is a bench kinnie owo, you get a cookie if you can guess who the unknown man is uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Person_11037/pseuds/A_Random_Person_11037, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: The Once-ler travels to Minecraft and meets his new friend Steve. What will happen next?





	The Once-ler's Minecraft Adventure Deluxe

The Once-ler was laying on his bed thinking about elbows. Then the Lorax burst in. "Once-ler!!!! I have a new game!!!! It's called Minecraft and we have to play it right now!!!!"

The Once-ler was surprised that the Lorax was being nice to him. Usually his furry orange roommate (oh my god they were roommates) hated him. 

The Lorax turned on the Switch and it showed Minecraft on the TV. "I'm so excited to play with you!!!!" said the Once-ler. The Lorax smiled evilly. 

"So how do we play?" asked the Once-ler. 

"We don't." said the Lorax. Then he pulled out a huge sucker tube and plugged it into the TV. He sucked the Once-ler up into it. The Once-ler appeared on the sccreen! He was inside Minecraft!!!!

"What have you done?!?!?!?" said the Once-ler. "I'm trapped inside the game!!!!!" the Lorax just laughed. 

~~~

 

The Once-ler looked around. Everything was blocks. He heard some music playing off in the distance. Some chickens walked by and laid eggs. The Once-ler was mad. How could the Lorax do this? He knew they weren't friends but to do this?? The Once-ler was so mad he punched a nearby tree. It broke the blocks and the Once-ler got the wood. "I AM A GOD" the Once-ler thought. He decided to climb a mountain. Despite being trapped in a video game, it was a beautiful day.

Once he reached the peak of the mountain, he looked down and saw a small house. Oh boy am i hungry he thought. I need to eat some food my hunger bar is low. Maybe there is some food in that house. 

The Once-ler walked through the door and into the house. There was some potatoes cooking in the oven. He grabbed them and ate them all in 83 seconds. His hungef bar was finally replenished. Then someone came in through the door. I was some Minecraft dude he had a wolf with him. "Why the h*ck are yiou in my house? Get the fuck out." said the man

"But I have nowhere to go!!!!!1!!" said the Once-ler. Then he started crying. being far away from home for so long made him sad. 

"it's ok you can stay here for the night," said the man. "I'm Steve by the way."

"I'm the Once-ler."

"nice to meet you once-ler."

Soon the once-ler had told Steve everything that had happened to him that day. in just a few hours they had become very close. 

Then Steve got down on one knee. "Once-ler," he said, "I don't know you very well, and we havent known eachother for very long, but I think I'm in l0ve with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Steve I will mary you. i think we will be very happy together." THe Once-ler wanted to kiss him bbut they decided to not kiss until tehy were already married.

 

~~~

 

Then it was time for the weeding. Steve and Once-ler were so happy to be together. Steve's dog was the ring bear. Everything was perfect. Then the Once-ler walked inside. Steve's dog bumped into him and made him stub his toe. 

"MY TOE!!!!!11!!!!! MY TOE IS RUINED YOU STINKY DOG!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!1!!!" screamed the Once-ler.

then Steve appered. He had seen the whole thing. "I thougbt I loved you Once-ler," said Steve, "but I could never be with someone so mean to my dog. He is like my son the yee to my haw. I-I'm soorry Once-ler. WE can't be together. you suck."

the Once-ler started crying. "B-but I love you! We have to be together forever. But it was too late. Steve had dug three blocks down and closed the hole. He was gone forever. 

 

 

END

BONUS STORY by Co Creator R4ND0M

The Once-ler was devastated by the sudden divorce. Pools of choked tears emerged from his eyes as he woefully cried for his lover- Steve. "I'M SORRY MY LOVE," the man screamed, "I LOVE YOUR DOG HE IS BEAUTIFULLLLLL!!!!!!!" The Once-ler fell to his knees, picking up the golden shovel he first made with Steve. He winced as he took their symbol of love straight into his chest and died right then and there.

The Once-ler woke up on the ground, abruptly by the shouts and kicks of the Lorax. The green man stumbled up, using the bed as leverage for his now weakened body. "What the h*ck did you fucking do in there?!" The Lorax bombarded. The Once-ler could give nothing but the unknown. The small puffball simply pouted and turned off his TV. He signaled for the door after unlocking it. "It's best you leave my house now, Oncie. It is late and those darn sewer clowns are extra thirsty tonight." The green cloaked man nods as he goes to exit the small house and into the city wild. The city was dark, yet oh so lively with colors and sounds- hey wait is that fire..? The Once-ler, not wanting to get involved in that, continues to his house until he realized he doesn't know where his house is by foot. So, he asks the nearest person (or what he presumes can be one) for help. 

It was a short figure- up to The Once-ler's hips if you include the rather tall crown. The Once-ler was amazed someone can have a hat taller than his. The figure was hunched under a thick layer of cloak as it sipped on what is hopefully cherry juice. "Excu-" "Piss off." The deep voice hissed. The green bean was taken aback by this rude remark. He barely said a word! "Are you going to leave yet. I would like some peace from that commotion over there." A white, almost bone looking arm emerged from the cloak and pointed to the loud flames. To be fair, it looks like some weird ritual so it's understandable why one would not like to see it. The Once-ler was persistent so he tried to make some casual talk out of this grumpy man. 

"So what is it about over there that is making you angry?"

"The leader of that show. I know him and I hate his guts with a burning passion. One more lick of sound from that mouth and I would of dragged him across and then some."

"Why are you here if you want to avoid that guy?"

"The rest of my family wanted to come here- specifically my eldest child for hopefully not what i think. I have a feeling they are gaining love for that leader- the reason the fire is even going on and let me tell you I do not want to see that face anywhere near me. Young love, I will never get it."

This hit close to home for poor Oncie. This midget just described how he felt from a different set of eyes. His eyebrows shift into sadness as he begins to stare at the ground.

Suddenly, a huge fire erupts from the plaza jeebus heckling what is going on there. Before an answer could be concluded, the midget makes a run for the square, seemingly as though he knew exactly what happened. The Once-ler realizes he never actually asked for directions, and just concluded to try and look for his own house. But before he walked away, he heard a "hey". It sounded like it was from the bench. No, it couldn't of been- yes it was from the bench. The Once-ler turned around and was greeted with Thanos's face emerged from the bench. Just.. just his head. "You should follow that guy. Trust me im Thanos."

The Once-ler, in fear for his life, followed the man into the plaza of weirdness.

The plaza was beautiful. Lanterns of warm colors were set up everywhere and the provided food smelled delish. That is, it was all noticed after the scene being played out in the center. The Once-ler sees that man again, being now restrained by his presumed wife as his kids watch from a distance. What can be presumed as the leader is holding his hands to his face, seemingly because he was punched or something. The most likely eldest son, who is holy cow tall, is comforting the leader. The Once-ler walks away to not get involved. He walks around, only to hear a particular conversation.

"I'm so upset Fjorm... I messed up so badly..."

Oncie turns to see Eir from Fire Emblem Heroes- yes Fire Emblem Heroes- talking to her friend Fjorm in a sad manner. The green bean keeps a sharp ear on the conversation. "I handled our wedding so poorly. You know how bad I am at Minecraft but this takes the cake. I love my minecraft dog and I didn't want him to die- you know me. But I got so angry he.. he died.." Fjorm had a sad look on her face "Oh Eir.. its ok.. what was his name, anyways? We can always find him..."

_"The Once-ler..."_

The Once-ler stared at the woman. Is she.. Minecraft Steve??? In real life????? He was amazed- it was his true love. He walked to the table in joy. "Minecraft Steve!!". Eir jumped in awe. It was her true love! She ran out of her chair to embrace the green man passionately. "I'm so sorry about your dog my love. He is a beautiful pupper." Eir smiles "All is forgiven, love." The two hold hands as they walk out of the plaza and, magically, to the Once-lers house to play more Minecraft as a new happy minecraft epic gamer couple with their minecraft dog.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad ending Owo. But it was important. this story needs to bee heard. it reaminds me of when my mineecraft wife dug three blocks down and was gone forever. it's very hard to talk about. 
> 
> Suggest ideas for more Once-ler stories in the comments !
> 
> //coughs out silly string//  
> epiconcelergamer asleep use co-creator mode. hi im random and now there is happy emdimg ggognite.


End file.
